


I just want to be your favorite boy

by Adrien_mode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'll probably add more characters and tags as I go, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Slow Burn, adrien is oblivious and is happy felix is making a friend, at first at least, felix is a damn bitch but he gets better, lowkey adrienette?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_mode/pseuds/Adrien_mode
Summary: Felix does a lot of stuff most people wouldn't be proud of. He steals, he insults others, he plays tricks, he lies. That is until he decides to screw with Adrien by trying to woo one of his best friends. At first it's just for fun, then he finds the only person he's still lying to is himself.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 103
Kudos: 787





	1. Chapter 1

Life as a superhero requires you to be many things. You must always think on your feet and be prepared for _anything._

However nothing could have prepared Marinette for this. 

It was during her usual rush to homeroom. She got caught up with something in between classes and was running awfully behind schedule to her next one. Doing that _border line jog run cause I can’t sprint through the halls like a maniac_ fast walk. Not slowing down one bit she pulled out her phone to check the time. Not bad, not bad, she just might make it in ti-

_OOOF..!_

Marinette stumbled backwards while papers scattered to the ground. Shaking her head she quickly looked up to see what she ran into. 

It was a student. Not one she’s seen before but he definitely looked familiar.

And mad.

“Can you watch where you’re going? Or do your feet work faster than your head.”

Marinette was offended by his rude remark for a moment before she bent down and started picking up his papers.

“I’m really sorry okay? I’m running late this morning.”

She half expected him to bend down and help her pick up the papers but he just watched her. While she was picking them up she couldn’t help but see what they were. They were registration forms and such. Today must be his first day.

Picking up the last few she handed them over with a huff. “Here.. Is today you’re first day?”

Taking the papers he looked at her with the most unimpressed expression. “Wow, how did you guess?”

Mari stood slightly on her tiptoes, pointing at the papers. “I couldn’t help but read th-”

He waved her off like he couldn’t bare to hear her point out the obvious one more time. “Yeah yeah I know, that was called _sarcasm.”_

Marinette was so taken aback by the comment she didn’t notice Adrien approach behind him.

“Hey Mari! I see you’ve met Felix. He’s going to be staying in Paris for a while.” He smiled.

Marinette’s eyes got big. _This was Felix?_ Wow he looked a lot different when he wasn’t pretending to be Adrien. That explains why he looked familiar, the twos facial structure and general resemblance was uncanny. Though it was the little things that really set them apart.

Adrien's eyes were bright and warm. His were gloomy and cold. Adrien’s golden blonde hair was messy in a perfectly put together kind of way, whereas Felix’s lighter hued hair was almost neatly combed flat. Not only that, Felix was a stuck up _jerk!_ Adrien never acted so devilishly snobby.

“W- Oh! You’re Felix. My friends have told me about you, we’re, um, well we’re glad to have you Felix.”

Felix rolled his eyes. 

“I apologize if your friends conceptions of me put my name under a bad light in your eyes.” 

His expression and his words seemed genuine, but what he said next was nothing but condescending.

“However you can spare me the false hospitality. I am well aware by now of your classmates distaste of me. I wouldn’t expect you to be an exception.”

Adrien cringed. This introduction was not going well. He put his hands on Felix’s shoulder and chest as if to physically prevent another verbal attack on Marinette.

“Sorry Marinette. He’s- He’s had a bit of a morning.” He nervously laughed to ease the tension, though Marinette didn’t seem to care as she kept her eyes on Felix and he kept his on her.

“It’s not ‘false hospitality’. It’s _called_ a second chance. Do you want one. Or not?” Her tone changed in a way Adrien had only heard directed at Chloe or Lila. 

Felix’s expression softened in surprise for a moment before he seemed to quickly gather his thoughts and brush Adrien off.

“I’ll let you know” He muttered as he walked past her. 

Marinette watched him leave and any frustration she had was gone. This Felix weirdo seemed to be just as awful as he was the last time she encountered him. Looking forward again she saw a very awkwardly disappointed Adrien.

“Sorryy...Marinette. My aunt sent him to Paris to stay with us a little longer because she thought it would be good for him but… I guess he’s still adjusting.”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek before smiling. “No no it’s okay. Everybody has their moments, I suppose.” 

She stared at him for a moment before they were jolted by the sound of a bell ringing. Exchanging looks for a split moment the two rushed to class, only to be sent to the main office to retrieve tardy notes.

* * *

A few periods later it was time for everyone to take their lunch break. Adrien was leading Felix to the spot where he usually eats his food. It was a set of steps in the interior of the school. Him and Nino sit there to talk and eat lunch every day he’s not spending it with Alya.

Adrien bent over and sat on the top step. Taking his messenger bag off his shoulder he looked back up at Felix, motioning for him to come sit.

“I’m sorry. You’re father is one of the richest men in Paris...and you are eating your lunch...on the ground. You are so unusual Adrien.”

Adrien laughed. “It’s not _completely_ the ground. It’s a _step_ up really.”

Felix blinked at Adrien’s horrendous attempt at humor. If that was even supposed to be humor? Felix couldn’t tell, but by Adrien’s grin it must have been. 

Regardless Felix rolled his eyes taking his spot next to Adrien on the marble step. 

He held his own messenger bag in his lap. Completely expressionless as he took in the feeling of sitting on the step.

Adrien peeled open a lunch container, which contained a type of salad.

“...So Felix?” He questioned as he prodded his salad with a fork.

Felix’s voice was as neutral as his face. “This is gross.”

Adrien held his fork up to his mouth stifling a laugh because of the salad he was chewing on.

“What? Come on it’s not that bad. Doesn't it feel good to just… loosen up… to be able to sit how you want, where you want… you don’t have to worry about which fork to use or how you eat… you can just be yourself.”

Felix mulled over Adrien’s response. “I suppose if sitting on the dirty ground is you being ‘yourself’ it’s fine...although I fail to see how you would prefer to sit on the ground as opposed to the ample amount of benches and tables.” 

“Again we’re not on the ground it’s _steps.”_

“It’s the ground Adrien."

“Fine fine, I don’t _really prefer_ to sit here as opposed to more traditional places; but think about it this way. If we wanted to eat our dinner on the set of steps leading to my room. Do you think my father would let us?”

Felix didn’t even hesitate for a second. “Absolutely not.” 

“Exactly! But here I _can._ I can sit on the steps. I can talk to my friends, I can have _fun._ Sitting on the ground isn’t me being myself. It’s me being happy that I can _choose_ to if I want. That for a moment I’m the me I choose to be. Not the me I’m forced to be…” 

Adrien blinks as he realized he accidentally went on a little tangent.

“I mean… I know sitting on the ground isn't a big deal…and it’s not like I’m dying to sit on the ground at home that’s not the point, it's just... it's fun to find little ways to stick it to the man anyways…” He stabbed some pieces of lettuce as he trailed off.

Felix was quiet for a moment.

“...I guess I understand. It may make you happy, but slumming it is not something I enjoy.”

Adrien pouted. “You’re not ‘slumming it’ Felix. Trust me, if you just look past that whole _i’m above everybody_ attitude, you’ll find life is a lot more interesting.”

“Everyone here has something special about them that makes them super awesome.” Adrien continued. “My friend’s Nino and Luka are incredible with music.”

He pointed his fork to different people as he talked. “Max over there is _brilliant_ with computers. Right next to him, Kim, he’s like a fish when he swim’s it’s unbelievable.”

Felix looked along the groups of people flocked throughout the area with Adrien when he happened upon a pair of girls.

It was Marinette and that one girl who had the tablet when she was akumatized a while back. Marinette was holding up a tardy note as if it were a 100 dollar bill. The Lady WiFi chick was amused with her antics.

“What about that Marinette girl?” Felix asked flatly.

Adrien stopped what he was saying and looked in the direction Felix was looking. “Oh, Marinette? She’s incredibly talented, she bakes, she draws, she designs clothes she _makes_ clothes. She’s such a great friend too, there’s pretty much nothing she can’t do.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Friend?”

Adrien was quiet for a beat not really sure what Felix meant. “Uh, yeah. She’s one of my best friends! I’m sure if you put in a little effort you two could become great friends too!”

Felix subtly made a face like Adrien just said the dumbest shit. This boy must be so naively blind if he can’t see how much this girl likes him. Felix didn’t have the same schedule as Adrien and Marinette but they did have biology together. During the class Felix sat in the back and the whole time Marinette was making googly eyes at him, and when they spoke it was like her brain threw out every box labeled _‘language’.”_ Not to mention the video she sent him. Granted Adrien never saw it but it just proved that Felix was right.

He finally pulled out part of his lunch from his bag. It was a thermos. “Huh… I partly assumed you two were a thing.” Unscrewing the top, Felix took a drink.

Adrien made a face though it was unclear what emotion it was supposed to express. 

“Wait- you did?”

“Mm-hmm” Felix nodded as he swallowed. 

“What made you think that?” Adrien asked.

Felix was about to fill his cousin in on the visuals his _clearly_ blind eyes missed… when he had a thought.

If this idiot can’t figure it out on his own. Does he _really_ deserve to know? The few days he’s been back in Paris Adrien had been mostly tolerable. _Mostly._

If there was one trait of Adrien’s that got on Felix’s nerves since he’s seen him, it would be the fact that sometimes concepts need to be spelt out and spoon fed to the dumbass. Sure, Adrien was smart, but when it came to understanding certain things he was just unbearably clueless. It was probably due to the fact that romance is probably the last thing Adrien expects out of his relationships and he isn’t really thinking about it. The evidence is shown in how highly he holds his friends. They’re like a privilege to him. Happy to stay stagnant at the basic level of a friendship when the door to so much more is _right there._

Personally Felix doesn't actually have anyone he can call a ‘friend’ and yet he can see this much. Marinette was… cute… looks and personality wise she was pretty decent compared to some of the others at this simple school. The more he thought about it, the more Felix couldn’t believe that Adrien had never gotten a date out of this girl.

Felix rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know why I thought that...just a guess.” 

Yeah he was _not_ going to give this girl's feelings away to him just yet. Of course, Felix didn’t have any feelings for Marinette besides the brief thought that he found her mildly attractive. He just couldn’t stand the fact that girls line up at Adrien’s door and he doesn't even try, let alone realize. Though he had to admit, the idea of screwing with Adrien by having a fling with one of his best friends did seem amusing.

Felix continued. “I presume if you’re not dating her you must have _someone_ you belong to yeah?...Someone _real,_ not like Ladybug.”

Adrien looked offended at the last part. “Um, excuse me Felix, but Ladybug is totally real?!”

Felix smirked. “Not to you she’s not. How would you even get with her? She’s a superhero, you don’t even talk to her unless you’re the damsel in distress.”

“W-...noooot...true…” Adrien was all flustered which made Felix tut in amusement.

“So are you going to answer the question?”

Adrien looked down, poking around at his salad some more; before looking back up seemingly to nothing then over to Marinette. “I don’t know… It’s complicated…”

Felix noticed that Adrien looked at Marinette before answering. Was he referring to her? Whether it was conscious or not Felix made a note of it. If Adrien had some unrealized feelings for Marinette this whole screwing with him idea might be funner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only class Felix shares with Adrien and his friends is Biology and it's incredibly boring. That is until he has to find a lab partner and Marinette is the only one available.

It’s been almost a week since Felix had begrudgingly integrated himself into Adrien’s everyday life style, and he had to say, some things were definitely not working out.

Mainly it was _extremely_ fucking boring. That’s not to say Felix’s life in London was exceptionally thrilling; though it’s one thing to be bored in your own home than it is to be bored in someone else's. That's not even taking school into account. The classes he took back home were a little more… challenging. This school was very straight forward. The curriculum, the students, the scenery. Nothing here really provided a challenge or sense of excitement.

Save for one person.

That Marinette girl. 

They’ve spoken more since they first met and she was… interesting. He still stood by the thought that she was decent but she also irritated him to no end. It was kinda conflicting to say the least.

Marinette was such an odd girl. She was clumsy, too boisterous at times, too quiet at others, borderline awkward, and a bit impulsive. She was also foolishly forgiving. Although Marinette claimed she had forgiven him, she continued to talk to him like he was a wolf among sheep. As much as her attitude and mannerisms began to drive him up a wall, she was the only one he weirdly enjoyed talking to. The brief moments he would argue with Marinette were probably when he was having the most rousing conversation of the day. Among her... _other_ qualities there was one that Felix liked so far.

She was genuine.

Coming from a prestigious, wealthy family, a majority of the people Felix usually interacts with are either boring equally prestigious people; _or_ people who are fake as hell and only really care about his money / status. 

Although Marinette stuck her nose up at him, It was clear she didn’t see him for his money or status or whatever. She saw him only for his actions. Which were less than worthy, so she expressed that. She spoke what was on her mind. 

When Felix would act like a narcissistic asshole, it was almost amusing when Marinette would be the only one to challenge him. Despite the fact that bickering with the girl was an entertaining way to pass time he still tossed around the idea of using her to mess with Adrien. It was clear that if he wanted to pursue her he would have to put on a nice face for a little while. With the way Marinette regarded him now, actually putting in a little effort seemed like the only way to sway her from his idiot cousin.

Though regarding Adrien’s obliviousness and the girls inability to speak to him directly; Felix assumed he didn’t need to rush into it. Her and Adrien we aren't going anywhere like this. Might as well keep things the way they were until their quarrels started to bore.

Walking to his next class, Felix was one of the first people to take his seat in biology. Resting his chin in his hand he watched as more people filed in. Not long after people started entering, Adrien and his obnoxious friend walked in. He made eye contact with Felix and waved. Half heartedly Felix waved back from his seat in the back of the room before averting his gaze elsewhere. 

Just as class was about to start Marinette barreled in.

Typical.

She took a seat at a lab station close to the front of the class, not far from Adrien. That’s when the science teacher, apparently known as Ms.Mendeleiev, began to speak.

“Alright class, here is our Agenda for the day.” Leaning on her desk she flipped through a few papers. “Today we are going to be studying the differences between plant cells and animal cells up close with these microscopes.”

Blah blah blah how to handle equipment this how to handle specimens that. Nothing Felix hasn’t already learned or done before. It took her almost half the class to explain the procedure. Felix mostly tuned her out. Until she said something he _really_ didn’t care for.

“Go ahead and get into pairs of two if you don’t already have someone else next to you at your station. What I’m passing out now is your procedure.”

 _God fucking dammit,_ he was _not_ about to go through the embarrassment of working with some low life. Especially when a handful of the people in the room he recognized from the videos sent to Adrien. Not that he cared what they thought, It would just be so much better to work alone with nobody to bother him.

That is, until he noticed the only other lab station that didn’t have two was Marinette’s station. That Lady WiFi girl must not be at school today. Okay okay, maybe being forced to work in pairs won’t be _completely_ god awful. 

Marinette looked around the room for a person to pair with when she locked eyes with Felix. She looked around once more to double check that this wasn’t the boy fate has paired her with before coming to the terms that it unfortunately was.

Sighing in defeat she pushed her stool out grabbed her things and made her way to the back of the class where Felix was. Once she approached him she just stood next to his lab station as if he might not let her sit there if she didn’t ask first.

“I...guess you and me are lab partners today…” She settled, but it was clear she wasn’t pleased.

“I guess so.” He affirmed. Marinette took that as the go ahead to sit down on the stool next to him. 

“Unfortunate that Lady WiFi isn’t here to be your partner, isn’t it?”

Marinette made a face. “Can you please stop that? For just like, ten seconds? Her name isn’t Lady WiFi, It’s Alya. If you paid attention to anyone but yourself you would know that...What are you doing…?”

Felix appeared to be counting in his head mouthing the numbers as he went. He had his eyes up on the ceiling and when he reached the number ten he turned back to Marinette, his chin still resting on his hand. 

“Wow that is just, extremely interesting! Do tell me more Marinette.”

Marinette balled her fists and growled before forcing her anger to wash away. “Ugh, Forget it… I don’t know why I thought working together on a project with you would make change your attitude. Even if it was just for this period.” 

Ms.Mendeleiev finally made her way to the back with the papers necessary for the lab. She also must have noticed the tension. “Is there a problem back here?”

Felix smiled taking the procedure from her. “Of course not, we couldn’t be better.” He hummed.

Marinette pouted.

“Very well then.” Ms.Mendeleiev turned and made her way back to the front of the class giving one last set of instructions before releasing the students to do their work.

Felix had all of the papers, which he held up to his face intentionally not letting Marinette see them. Clicking her pen impatiently she waited a minute while Felix read the first page.

“...Are you going to let me see?...Or at least read the instructions aloud?” Marinette carped.

Despite voicing her questions Felix didn’t show any signs of hearing them. He flipped to the second page, skimmed it and followed up with a retort of his own.

“...You know Marinette. I think you should just let me do the work. Don’t take this the wrong way but I’d like to keep my A+ streak.”

Marinette scoffed. “ _Excuse me??_ Well if getting a bad grade is what you’re worried about then you should really let _me do the work!”_ She grabbed the papers from Felix but he tightened his grip before they slipped away. Both were not going to easily let go but at the same time they were both trying not to crinkle or rip the pages.

“ _Just let me see the paper Felix.”_ She spoke just loud enough for him to hear through her gritted teeth.

“Mari, you don’t want to rip these do you? Then we’ll definitely get points taken off.”

“Don’t call me Mari!” She barked. Felix immediately let go of the papers causing Marinette’s hand to swing back. Straightening the pages out she set the paper in between them on the dark countertop. Her hand was pressed on top of them as she scowled.

“Look. I’m your lab _partner._ We can do this together, _or_ you can sit back here by your pathetic little lonesome and I’ll beg Ms.Mendeleiev to let me join another group if you despise me so much.”

Felix was taken by suprise for a split second. He liked seeing her get angry and flustered, but...she seemed more like she was genuinely upset as opposed to the mild reactions he usually got out of her. Part of the reason why he tolerated talking to Marinette was because it was fun to push her buttons but he’s never gotten a response like this. It almost made him feel... _bad._ He wasn’t quite sure why though.

Any signs of guilt he may or may not have had was not visible. He put a hand up in a pacifying motion. “Alright alright you can help me with the lab and I’ll…” He drawled out his last word. “Try to play nice.”

Marinette huffed. “...Okay…” She relaxed in her seat. Chewing on the inside of her cheek for a moment she slid the procedure back over to Felix.

“...So, where do we start?...”

Felix looked at Marinette then back to the paper. “Well.” To the side of him was stuff for the experiment that was there before class started. He pulled them over.

“Basically we have to put the different specimens under the microscope lense and then describe what we see; Also explaining how slash why they differ and are alike in our report.”

Opening up her notebook she flipped to a blank page, writing her name and date and such on top. While next to her Felix proceeded to grab his stuff out. He pulled out an expensive looking notebook and a pen. Then he pulled out a small bag which was filled with more pens. Gel pens, ink pens, felt tip pens, calligraphy pens. It was like he carried a little art station with him. 

Marinette watched him out of the corner of her eye. 

When Felix finally flipped open his note book Marinette blinked in surprise. His notes were more organized and aesthetically put together than anything she had ever seen in her life. The headers were organized by color, decorated in really pretty cursive. His print was so neat and elegant, though from what she gathered about him she couldn’t tell whether she found it abnormal or not. He got to a blank page and carefully dated it. The way he handled his pen was equally elegant. 

Suddenly his pen stopped as he side glanced over to Marinette who was staring at him. 

“...Do you like something you see?” 

The comment Felix just made had the potential to be flirty, but the dispassion in his tone didn’t carry out that effect. 

“No, I was just looking at your notes, they’re really organized...and surprisingly aesthetically pleasing.”

The corner of his mouth ever so slightly moved up in a tiny smile. “So you did see something you liked.”

“If your gluttonous ego is that hungry for a compliment then no. They’re ugly.” She retorted.

“Aw, ouch. Let’s see your note taking style then.” 

Marinette scrunched her nose and moved her notebook so Felix couldn’t easily see the pages. Her notes weren’t ugly by any means, they were actually quite uniform and neat too. However Felix’s notes looked like an art piece if you squinted. If he saw hers it would guarantee some snooty remark about how his are better, and she was not going to give him that satisfaction. 

“Uhhum no thanks, these notes are private stuff.”

Felix grinned. “Uh huh, sure, and why is that exactly?” He tilted his head in feigned curiosity as he played along.

“Oh um…because…” Marinette was having a little bit of a hard time coming up with an excuse. Felix picked up on this and he replied with one for her.

“I get it Marinette.” Turning, he resumed writing in his notebook. “Not everybody has good handwriting. It’s nothing to be self-conscious about.”

Marinette spluttered. “W-what? No! I’m not self-conscious, I actually have really good handwriting! I can write better than your chicken scratch if I tried.”

Felix turned back to Marinette at the sound of a challenge. “Oh yeah? May I see then?”

Marinette made an annoyed face and flipped backwards in her notebook. Holding up one of the pages of notes to Felix for him to see. He examined the page for a moment then hummed like he was slightly impressed.

“ _Hmm_. Very bland.”

Marinette made an offended noise even though she knew the remark was coming, but Felix continued.

“Bland, however it is also clean. Something not common in a majority of handwriting styles.” 

Marinette’s annoyed expression softened, not expecting the second part. “Wait- what?”

“I _said_ your writing is as neat as it is basic.”

Her softened expression reverted to the annoyed one she previously had. “Okay, that’s what I thought. Just making sure because for a second it sounded like a compliment.” 

“Hey, you complimented me. It is only fair I return it.” Felix returned his gaze to his notebook writing something more down.

“I didn’t compliment _you_ I complimented your notebook if anything.”

“Okay, say it was the notebook. Which is my possession.” He gestured to himself. “By complimenting it you are by extension complimenting me. It’d be the same the same if I said I like your bag. You would think someone as annoyingly positive as you would know the principles of a compliment.”

“So you _do_ have the capability to say nice things…” Marinette mused aloud, pulling the container of samples closer to start actually doing the lab. 

“On occasion…” Felix didn’t look away from his writing.

Taking out a thin glass rectangle that held the sample, she clipped it under the microscope. Leaning out of her seat slightly to look through the lense.

“Wow lucky me, to be present for such a rare moment. Though you should really break the habit of tacking on rude pieces at the end it really ruins the whole point of a compliment.”

Felix turned. “Oh so _now_ you’re the connoisseur of compliments.”

“ _Felix and Marinette!...”_

The two looked up to the front where Ms.Mendeleiev was yelling at them from. Since the two were in the very back they also saw everyone turn and look at them. 

“You two have been awfully chatty this _whole period._ I’m assuming it’s because your work is near complete no?” She snapped.

Marinette turned red under the negative spotlight she was getting whereas Felix seemed unaffected. 

“Um, n-not-” Felix cut her off before she could really give an answer. “Actually Ms.Mendeleiev, our work is going very smoothly.” He said cooly.

“What are you doing? We barely even started.” Marinette sharply whispered.

Felix didn’t even look at her, he just subtly made a hand motion that gave the impression he wanted her to be quiet and let him handle it.

“Well in that case, I want your finished report on my desk by the end of the period.” Ms.Mendeleiev bossed.

Glancing up at the clock above the chalkboard Felix noted class ended in about 15 minutes. 

“Not a problem.” He stated.

Ms.Mendeleiev then returned to the work at her desk and the rest of the class seemed to do the same once there wasn’t anything to really marvel at anymore.

Marinette was not at all happy with this. “Felix, _what did you do?!_ This is a _two day_ lab! Ms.Mendeleiev is one of the most strict teachers in this school, she’s not going to let us off so easy once she finds out we have barely any work to show!

“Not if you do what I say. Do you trust me?”

“Not even a sliver, you sociopath.” Marinette made no effort in concealing the fact the she was pissed Felix just doomed her lab grade all because he couldn’t swallow his pride and admit they didn’t do much of anything all period.

Felix was almost offended for a split second before he made a face in agreeance. “Understandable. Though if you’re done throwing a fit I really could use my...lab partners help.”

Something in Felix’s tone changed. Marinette couldn’t quite tell what about it though, this blonde was quite an enigma to read. Feeling her frazzled emotions fade, she sighed. “What do you need me to do then?”

Felix wasted no time delivering his instructions. Pulling out five more samples from the box of specimens he set them by Marinette. “Take these five along with the one you already put in the microscope, and draw a picture of what you see on your paper.” 

He separated three from the five he just gave her. “These three are plant cells. The three others animal cells. It’s imperative you label them accordingly. Adrien had mentioned you are adequate at drawing so I hope you can provide decent results.”

“Wait, Adrien said-?”

Felix closed his eyes waving his hand as if to shush Marinette. “Yes yes, focus Marinette. I’m not going to let this witch of a teacher think she’s got one on me.” His voice was steady and calm but it had a hint of urgency.

Marinette turned back to the microscope. “Right sorry.”

As Felix continued to write away in his notebook he gave one last subtle glance towards Marinette. Seeing her steadily working he resumed working as well.

The two worked in silence for a majority of the time until Marinette had finished her task. With a few minutes left to spare she turned to see how Felix was fairing. He had written about two and a half decently sized pages worth of stuff. How he was able to know what to write without looking at the stuff he was supposed to be writing about? Marinette had no idea, but anything was better than nothing at this point.

“Felix-”

“Almost done.” Felix blurted. His face was leaned in close to the paper as he wrote intently.

“We only have a few more-”

“ _I said I'm almost done._ ” A moment passed and he leaned back up going over his work. He flipped back to his previous pages scanning it quickly for any mistakes before he carefully ripped the pages out.

While Marinette was waiting for Felix to finish she got up and grabbed the class stapler. Bringing it back Felix was just about done ripping out his papers. Making sure the edges were free of any crinkly bits he handed his share over to Marinette. Taking her papers as well she lined the stapler up so it was parallel to the top of the paper. Felix made a noise.

“Ugh _please_ do not staple your pages to mine like that.” He took the stack of papers and stapler form Marinette. Positioning the stapler at the top so it was parallel to the side instead. With a click he stapled them. 

“You do it like so. This way it flows more like a book instead of a notepad and its less likely to be ripped.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thanks Mr.Meticulous.”

Felix didn’t get a chance to reply when Ms.Mendeleiev got up from her desk. “I see you two have managed to scrap something together in the nick of time.” She walked over taking the report from Felix. “Though I don’t expect it to be anything but rushed.” 

Felix held his hands together sitting up straight. His aura of confidence, Marinette noted, was nothing to sneeze at. “Well I don’t expect you to be anything but pleasantly surprised.”

Ms.Mendeleiev made a face at Felix before putting her attention on their work. Her scrunched expression didn’t change one bit as she flipped through the pages. When she finished Marinette was just waiting to be chewed out, but it never came.

“It turns out I was wrong about your work ethics. Though next time I expect you to be less talkative.”

Marinette almost sighed in relief.

Ms.Mendeleiev placed her hands behind her making her way back to her desk. “Class dismissed.” 

The classroom was instantly filled with the noises of scooting stools, shuffling bags and equipment. 

Marinette turned to Felix who was putting his stuff away. “Felix how did you do that? Nobody has ever proven Ms.Mendeleiev wrong like that.”

Felix shrugged indifferently. “I’ve already completed this course back in London. It’s quite easy.” He stood up placing his bag across his shoulder. “I’m glad Adrien wasn’t wrong about you being a skilled artist. I trust our grade should be more than satisfactory.”

Marinette blinked as Felix walked away, and exited the classroom. Pondering Felix's last remark Marinette sat in her seat a moments more, as Adrien and Nino approached her.

“So I see you and Felix are getting along...I think?” Adrien inquired. 

“And the way you two dudes showed up Ms.Mendeleiev, that was so epic.” Nino chimed.

Sighing Marinette stood up and slipped her stuff in her bag. “I guess it was pretty cool. Though getting along is a stretch.” Zipping up her bag she put the straps around her shoulders.

Adrien gave a small laugh in sympathy. “Sorry Marinette, I’m still trying to convince him how awesome you guys are but It’s...taking a little longer than I originally hoped.”

Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien. “Don’t sweat it man, We’ve dealt with Chloe this whole time, Felix is nothin’. Maybe if he ever comes to his senses I’ll have two blonde bros instead of one.” 

Marinette smirked. “No offense but Felix doesn't quite seem like the _‘bro’_ type. Or the _‘coming to his senses’_ type either for that matter.” Her and Nino giggled as the three walked out of class together.

Adrien wasn’t laughing but he still had a smile. “Ha, ha, you guys. Despite what you might think Felix has a soft spot just like Chloe does.”

Nino still thought it was funny. “ Oh yeah? Well that explains why both their soft spots are only found deep within their cold classist little hearts.”

Marinette thought to herself as she walked alongside the two boys. Through today it was evident that Felix actually did have somewhat of a good person somewhere inside, however small it may be. Maybe he just needed a reason to show it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix decides to eat lunch by himself for some long overdue alone time when he's joined by the last person he'd expect.

There was a soft scraping sound of paper against paper as Felix turned the page of a book. He had his legs crossed in a figure four kind of fashion while his book sat comfortably in his lap. Felix had checked it out of the library earlier in the day to give him something to do. It wasn’t too long or challenging of a read but was mildly interesting enough to keep him occupied for the moment. Aside from reading, he was currently finishing his lunch on a secluded little bench located on the schools second floor. Felix’s right hand rested on the top corner of his book while his other hand was mindlessly fiddling with a small open container of grapes.

As fun as eating lunch with Adrien everyday was, which it wasn’t, being able to sit back for a moments alone in peace was something he severely took for granted.

“Hey, what are you doing up here all by yourself?” A soft voice inquired.

So much for peace. Felix glanced up to see none other than Marinette. They hadn’t spoken since yesterdays Biology class. 

He looked back down at the book in his lap. “Recharging my social battery.” Without looking away from his book he put a grape in his mouth.

“Charging your social battery huh?” Marinette crossed her arms and smiled. “I didn’t realize you talked to anybody here enough to drain it.”

“I don’t really. However there’s only so many times I can hear Adrien’s dear friend say ‘ _ bruh’  _ and  _ ‘dude’  _ in a single sentence before I must remove myself from the conversation."

Marinette smiled. Yeah Nino did say bruh and the like a lot, though she found it funny and thought it complimented Nino’s charm. She stepped closer to the bench Felix was occupying.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Felix looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised. Marinette was politely asking to sit next to him? That...was odd...though for some reason he didn’t object. He had his messenger bag sitting in the spare space so he scooted it close against his side to make room for Marinette.

Marinette watched as Felix moved his bag before promptly returning back to his book and giving her a reply. 

“You wouldn’t rather spend your lunch break with Alya?” There was an ever so subtle pause before Felix said Alya’s name, as if it took him a split second to remember what it was. Not because he didn’t care to know it but because he decided to care in the slightest bit to want to get it right.

Marinette took the seat next to him. “She’s still been gone the past few days. It turns out Nino got her sick.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Turning to the next page, he pulled out another grape but waited until he finished his next sentence to eat it. “So then, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Felix wasn’t looking at her so Marinette couldn’t tell if the last remark was ironic or not. Either way she playfully replied. 

“I saw you weren't eating lunch with Adrien, so _somebody_ has to make sure you stay out of trouble.”

“Oh, how noble.” He didn’t physically show it but his tone carried the slightest bit of amusement. “Though I can assure you that the ill intent of me sitting here indulging in a book, minding my own business is slim to none.”

“You’d be surprised. There are some books out there that can attract a pretty good deal of trouble. I’ve seen it happen.”

Felix scoffed out a laugh. “If that’s the case, then I am  _ very  _ intrigued to know what kind of books you happen to be reading.”

Marinette noticed Felix’s gaze shift off of her and become fixed on something to the other side of her rather. Turning she unfortunately found that it was Chloe and Sabrina who were coming their way. 

Chloe spoke loudly to Sabrina as they approached. “Aww she thinks she’s friends with Felix now, how cute.”

The two stopped in front of the bench Felix and Marinette were occupying.

“Looks like being lab partners with someone actually competent really went to your head, huh Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe’s smile only widened as Marinette scowled. She turned to Felix. “Is she bothering you Fee Fee? If her company is as poor as her fashion sense, I can only imagine how annoying she must be.”

“Hardly.” Felix slipped a bookmark in between the pages he was reading and closed the book in his lap before continuing. 

“You know Chloe, the key to making a good insult is insulting something that is actually true about someone. Instead of talking about Marinette’s clothes and a trait that she doesn't possess. You could have mentioned something like the fact that her pigtails are uneven today.”

“W-what?” Marinette instantly put her hands to the back of her head where her hair parted.

Felix continued. “In all honesty though, it’s funny how you degrade Marinette’s fashion choices, Chloe; When you clearly don’t know the first thing about fashion yourself. The horizontal stripes on your shirt make you look exceptionally wide, and the degree of yellow you wear is just as hard on my eyes as your voice is on my ears.”

Chloe looked at Felix as if he had gone insane. She momentarily choked out a laugh in disbelief as if she couldn’t believe Felix said what he actually just said. Chloe hadn’t talked to Felix much since she had recently seen him, but she did assume he would be on her side like he had mostly been when they were younger. 

“I’m sorry De Vanily, but  _ what  _ do you think you are doing?”

“I’m giving you an example of an honest insult, would you care for another?” He put another grape in his mouth as if it were a checkmate.

Chloe looked to Marinette, then over to Sabrina who were all equally shocked before looking back over to Felix with a fiery intensity. “Whatever Felix.” 

Her flame quickly muted into a false indifference. “If hanging around people dripping with mediocrity makes you feel better about yourself, fine by me.”

Both Felix and Marinette watched as Chole huffed, flicking her ponytail back as her and Sabrina turned to make their leave.

It wasn’t until the two girls were out of hearing range until one of them spoke again. 

Marinette grinned. “Fee Fee?” 

Felix cringed and rolled his eyes at the sound of Marinette pointing out Chloe’s long time pet name for him. “It’s an awful nickname she’s had for me ever since we were kids.”

“Wait you were childhood friends with Chloe too?”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Too?”

Marinette realized her miscommunication and backpedaled. “No no I was never friends with her, thank god, I mean, like Adrien.”

“Oh. Yeah, the three of us kinda...grew up with each other. More or less. Lucky for me Adrien got the short end when it came to nicknames. She always called him-”

_ “Adrikins.”  _ The two quoted in unison.

Felix blinked not expecting Marinette to chime in like that. He unconsciously let a subtle smile break through as Marinette giggled.

Marinette's giggles faded into a tiny smirk. “I agree, Adrikins is definitely worse. It annoys me  _ so much  _ when she calls him that.”

“Well I’m glad we can agree on something.” Felix fuddled with the string coming off of his book mark. He felt...he didn’t know how to explain it...vulnerable?...almost?... He’s never really had a conversation like this before and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was so different about it. The weird feeling only got more intense as Marinette continued.

“Thanks for...sticking up for me by the way. I appreciate it.” Her soft smile turned into a smug one. “Even if it was a little out of character, I didn’t expect you to be the ‘stand up for others’ type.”

Felix looked away, opening his book again even if he had no intention to actually read the words. It was more of an action to keep his hands busy. 

He made a humming noise like it wasn’t a big deal. “Trust me I wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to drag on that girl even if you paid me.” He glanced back over to Marinette. “Though you can thank me by fixing your pigtails, that part was true.”

Marinette made an offended noise, though it seemed more for the dramatic effect as she didn’t seem to be genuinely offended. 

“Was that in character or no?” Felix teasingly mocked.

Marinette smiled, bringing her hands behind her head to undo her hair ties. “Well I still think your a jerk so it seemed pretty in character to me.” 

Shaking his head he turned back to his book. He thought for a moment and he started to realize what was so different about his current interaction with Marinette verses his other ones. Previously all their conversations were more or less filled with hate. Felix would get annoyed and push Marinette's buttons, and she would get genuinely mad and retaliate accordingly.

Though today’s conversation had the same formula more or less right?? They were in fact bickering with each other but… It felt...playful almost. Felix had  _ absolutely _ no clue what happened between yesterday and now to result in this change. 

This was a very unexpected result to something Felix had thought was completely in his hands. What he felt now was everything  _ but  _ in control and he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He didn’t see Marinette any different. She still was this decent girl from class that he liked to exchange banter with and kinda wanted to use to maybe aggravate Adrien. Though the way she talked to him was as different as night and day. He liked having arguments with her before but... he kinda felt he liked these almost pretend arguments better somehow…

“How’s this, is it even now?” 

Felix turned to see Marinette holding two handfuls of hair on each side of her head. She had her back to Felix so he could see the line where her hair parted. He was quiet for a moment as he looked it over.

“Yes, I would say so.”

Marinette didn’t say anything as she faced forward again. Grabbing one of her red hair ties from in between her teeth she began to put her hair back together. She was finishing up her first pigtail when Felix spoke again. 

“I thought you didn’t trust me.”

Marinette stopped what she was doing and looked over at Felix. He had the same softly serious tone he did towards the end of yesterday’s Biology when he called her his lab partner. She stared at him for a moment before she opened her mouth, letting the red hair tie fall to her lap.

“I trusted you with my science assignment, so I hope I can at least trust you with my hair.” Finished with her left pigtail she grabbed the other hair tie to complete her right one.

“Besides things can change right?”

Felix pondered that for a brief moment.

“...I suppose they can.”

After pondering it some more Felix shut his book again. “Though I don’t know if I trust your sudden change of heart…” His eyes squinted slightly in suspicion.

Marinette was tightening her pigtail as her final step in having her hair be presentable again. “And I wasn’t sure if I could trust you at first either, but like I said things can change. I wouldn’t be spending my lunch with you otherwise."

“That’s what I don’t get. You cannot be so warm to me without a reason when I’ve been nothing but callous to you, that’s not how it works.”

Marinette just tilted her head towards her shoulder slightly in a shrug. “Well...then try being nice to me more often...maybe that will work.”

Her soft retort completely shut down everything Felix even thought about saying. What was he supposed to say to that??? He had no idea. For the first time he had no clue what to say. It was like his brain was a computer and Marinette’s response was an upside down glass of water.

Felix was brought out of his thoughts when Marinette looked away. She seemed to have noticed the groups of people that have been stirred to life walking about.

Thankfully Felix never got the chance to have to come up with a response when Marinette got up. 

“I think lunch is about to end soon so...I’ll see you around.” She looked down at Felix who was still dumbstruck on the bench when her gaze moved down to his feet.

“I think your bookmark fell out.”

Felix looked down to see his little bookmark on the ground by his shoe. Which meant he lost his page. Groaning he bent over and picked it up. When he looked back to Marinette she was turning away waving goodbye.

“Good luck with that Felix.” She teased.

Felix lightly waved goodbye back.

As he watched Marinette disappear into the crowds of students, Felix became awfully aware that something was indeed changing. As for what was changing exactly? He wasn't quite sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tags along with Adrien on a brunch date with his friends and gets a tad jealous

_Tap tap tap._

"Come in."

There was a soft creak as Adrien poked his head in through the doorway of Felix's room. Well technically it was a guest bedroom but for the time being it was the same thing.

Felix didn't spare a glance as his cousin entered, he was more so focused on the work in front of him.

Once Adrien saw Felix seemingly not up to much he fully stepped into the room. 

"Hey Felix! Me and a couple of my friends were going to go get a bite to eat. I was wondering if you would maybe want to come along? It’s a brunch kind of thing." 

Felix tapped his pencil against his chin. "Hm. I don't think I'm interested. Besides, I'm having a hard time believing that your father would let you attend such a trivial outing anyhow."

"Well, that's why I told him we were going to be studying." Adrien said that in a sort of _‘see Felix? I can totally stick it to the man if I wanted to’_ fashion. The action itself wasn't very impressive but Felix had to admit, he didn't think Adrien had it in him.

Felix finally turned to Adrien. Deciding to possibly entertain the idea. “Who does _‘a couple of your friends’_ entail?” 

“Oh you know, just Nino, Alya and Marinette…” Adrien had a soft look on his face like he hoped his answer wouldn’t deter Felix from joining. 

Felix rotated his pen between his fingertips as he silently thought to himself.

“...What time?”

Adrien visibly brightened. “Oh! Um, pretty much right now- actually. I didn’t think you would want to come but I can wait for you to get ready.”

Felix got up from his desk pushing in his chair. As he made his way to the door, he stopped in front of a rectangular mirror hanging on the wall. Smoothing out his hair a bit and straightening his clothes he looked over himself briefly. “No need. We can go now if you like.”

“Okay!” Adrien smiled before quickly turning to go out the door. “I’ll go let the big guy know.”

Watching Adrien excitedly exit, Felix lingered in his room a moment longer.

He glanced in the mirror one last time as he imagined what the outing would be like. Sitting at a table with Adrien’s friends…

_Why was he agreeing to go to this again??_

He chalked it up to boredom. No way he would be agreeing otherwise...no way…

Exiting his room, Felix made his way down to the foyer where Adrien awaited with his bodyguard. Adrien rested his hands on his waist and smiled at him.

“Ready Felix?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

Outside, the two boys got in the backseat of the car as Adrien’s bodyguard turned the key. The engine flared to life and the car smoothly exited the front gates.

The car pulled to a stop outside of a cafe sort of establishment. It was early into a warm afternoon so the plethora of tables outside were unsurprisingly occupied. Looking out the car window Felix didn’t see Adrien’s friends anywhere. They must have grabbed a table inside. As the two got out of the car Adrien waved goodbye to his bodyguard. Felix stood idle as Adrien quickly filled his bodyguard in on what table he’ll be at, how long he would be inside for, ect. one last time. 

As Felix watched he internally was a tad grateful his parents never had him assigned a bodyguard or anything of the like. The whole ordeal was a bit dreadful. At least Felix noted Adrien’s bodyguard had the decency to just wait outside.

Adrien gave his goodbye for the final time and shut the car door. Turning the two walked over to the front doors of the restaurant. Inside was just as busy as the outside. There was the clanking and sizzling of food being cooked behind the breakfast bar and the soft chatter of groups talking from each of the booths. 

Adrien walked further in the establishment as Felix trailed behind him. Looking ahead Felix saw the table Adrien was heading to. It was a booth tucked snug against the back wall. Sunlight from the window made the surface of the table look golden. On one side of the booth sat Nino and Alya, on the other side was Marinette. She was smiling and as Felix got closer he heard her laugh. Unexpectedly her head turned towards them as Nino loudly waved.

“Adrien! My dude over here!”

Smiling Adrien waved back. “Hey guys! Sorry we’re late. I thought I would invite Felix along too.”

Nino made a gesture with his hand like it wasn’t a big deal. “Nah its cool bro, the more the merrier!”

Adrien took a seat in the booths remaining open space which was next to Marinette. He scooted in close to her to make room for Felix. After Adrien was seated Felix followed, taking the last seat at the end. 

Alya had a knowing smile. “Glad you two could make it.” She slid over a few of their menus. “We waited for you to get here before we ordered.”

“Oh. Thanks guys!” Adrien picked up one of the tall laminated menus and began to flip through it. Felix echoed his movements and began to flip through a menu too. Although he turned towards the window when he heard Marinette speak up.

“So! Ahem, uh Adrien! What are you thinking about getting?” She squeaked. The girl sorta looked like she was going to explode. It was obvious Adrien’s friends only expected him to join, so the four person booth the two blondes squeezed into must have had Marinette feeling a bit squished. Though since Adrien was the one who sat next to her, The tight fit was probably not as unwelcome as one would think.

The brief thought made Felix scrunch his nose.

Adrien clicked his tongue quietly as he scanned the menu. “Hmm...I’m not sure...I’m...kinda in the mood for something sweet though.”

Marinette gasped over dramatically. “Whaat, no, really? Me too! I was going to get these strawberry shortcake crepes they have here.”

Adrien turned over to Marinette at that and she smiled wider. “Wow, that actually sounds really good.” He lowered his menu and looked over to Nino and Alya. “What are you two getting?”

Nino was stacking the little containers of jelly and jams into a pyramid. “I’m gonna get some waffles.” 

“And I'm gonna get one of their eggs and bacon plates.” Alya chimed.

Nino nudged Alya with his arm playfully. “I’m gonna take her bacon strips though.”

Alya just pushed him away. “You are not! I want those!”

“I’ll give you some of my waffles!” He bargained. 

Alya stood her ground. “No way. You already got me sick once I’m not gonna make _that_ mistake again.”

Adrien laughed at the two’s playful bickering, while Felix let out an annoyed breath and put his attention back on his menu.

“What about you Felix?”

Looking back over to the window, it was Marinette that asked the question. 

“Um…” Putting his attention back on the menu for a moment he closed it and put it on top of the other menus on the table. “I’m just going to get a coffee. I’m not really all that hungry."

Marinette made a face like Felix had supposedly made a good selection. “My papa comes here for coffee almost every morning, so I’m assuming it tastes really good.”

Adrien was still finicking with his menu. “I think I’m just going to get what Marinette is having, there's so much good stuff on here I can’t pick.”

“So we all settled then?” Alya questioned, making sure everyone was on the same page before flagging down their waitress. She promptly came over and began to take their orders. Disappearing she brought back Felix’s coffee, a water for Adrien, juice for Marinette, followed by Nino and Alya’s smoothies they also ordered. 

As they waited for their food they were all happily chatting. Except for Felix.

Of course he would put in his two cents every now and then to prevent himself from looking like a total wallflower. He’s hung around enough stuffy people to know how to at least _pretend_ to be a socialite, but for once he just felt like he was on the outside. 

When it came to Adrien he was always the more likable one. The fact that usually just ticked Felix off, made him feel...kinda miserable instead. Felix didn’t exactly have the most magnetic personality and he barely even knew Nino and Alya outside of being Adrien’s friends. So...there wasn’t much he had to say to them. The exception was Marinette.

Felix didn’t know what he expected though. He partially came along because seeing Marinette outside of school sounded… nice enough… but with Adrien leading the show it wasn’t exactly the hang out he would have liked. 

How was he supposed to compete for Marinette's attention when Adrien was all she saw. It also didn’t help that he was literally sitting on the outer seat. It was hard to converse with Marinette when she was tucked away on the other side of Adrien.

Looking over towards Adrien and Marinette they were both smiling listening to what Nino was talking about. Felix’s eyes wandered down from Adrien’s face to his cup of water sitting in front of him on the table. There was about a quarter left of it.

Maybe he was left to his thoughts a little too long or maybe he was getting tired of the left out feeling he had in his stomach. Either way Felix reached across the table to grab a sugar packet for his coffee, that he really didn’t need, and in the process knocked over Adrien’s water into his lap.

Adrien made a startled kind of noise. As all the cold water seeped into his shirt and pants.

Felix reeled his hand back. “I'm incredibly sorry, Adrien. I was just trying to get one of those packets of sugar.” 

Adrien put his hands up. “No no it’s okay! It was just an accident.” He smiled sympathetically. 

“Here Adrien-” Marinette began pulling napkins from the napkin box on the table. Taking the handful she was about to help him with the spilt water before she realized all the water was in his lap. “AhhHhh yeah here- here you go.”

She held them to him up by his face, which he gratefully accepted. “Thanks Mari.”

He pressed the napkins against the part of his shirt that was soaking wet. “I think I'm just going to clean up in the restroom really quick, Felix can I just-...” He motioned outside the booth in which Felix quickly got up from the table.

“Yes- of course.”

Once Felix was up, Adrien began to scoot out of the booth and make his way towards the restrooms.

Felix watched him walk away for a moment. Spilling the water on his cousin was a win win situation whether he decided to get up or not. Though this was honestly best case. Looking back over to Marinette, Felix slid back into the booth taking Adrien’s spot.

“Gosh. I really hope a pinch of your clumsiness didn’t rub off on me the other day, Marinette.” As he got comfortable in Adrien’s spot he brought his coffee cup closer.

“I really hope not too. We’d all be in big trouble if that were the case.” She laughed.

Alya made a noise. “Wait, Marinette showing a happy emotion in front of Felix? What kinda life changing event did I miss out on while I was gone, I thought you two couldn’t stand each other?”

Marinette suddenly found her cup of juice to be very interesting. “Welllll…”

Whatever Marinette was going to say Nino interrupted. He put his hand on his hat and turned to Alya like she missed out on a miracle. Though judging by the end result it honestly kind of was a miracle.

“Alya oh my god I can’t believe I didn’t tell you! Get this, when you were sick, Marinette had to partner up with Felix in Ms.Mendeleiev’s class, and so like, Ms.Mendeleiev gets mad over them talking right, and then they totally _own_ her by getting their two day lab done in like thirty minutes.” 

Alya gasped. “What! _No…_ ”

Nino nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh. I was like bruh whatever cheat sheet you guys are using for your lab reports, I need that haha.”

“Sorry Nino! No cheat sheet. That was 100% skill.” Marinette made a face that screamed bragging rights.

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Alya praised. “I guess when you two aren’t arguing you make a pretty good team.”

Marinette had her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. “Theoretically.”

Felix found himself looking inside his coffee cup. “We do... surprisingly, compliment each other rather well.”

Marinette turned to Felix, a tiny smile present on her face. “Like I said, _theoretically._ ”

He made a face. “Is it _really_ just theoretical though?” 

She blinked at him. “Depends-”

“Oh _look!_ Our foods here!” Nino awkwardly blurted.

The waitress handed out everyone's respective food until it came to Adrien’s. She looked like she wanted to give it to Felix for a moment before she realized the boy who was supposed to get it was gone.

Felix took it off her hands. “He’s in the restroom.” As Felix set down Adrien’s plate in his old spot the other three thanked the waitress and such before she headed off to another table.

Nino and Alya immediately made remarks on how delicious the food looked/smelled and didn’t hesitate to grab their silverware and start eating. Marinette on the other hand-

“Hey! Wait you guys shouldn’t we wait for Adrien to start eating?”

Nino put on a sad face looking down at his waffles. “Duuude, Marinette I’m starving over here.” 

Alya shook her head digging into her food. Apparently she had the same idea. “No way girl, I’ve been waiting for this all morning. He should be out any second anyways.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s not really a big deal huh.” She softly hummed before looking over towards the restroom door. “He’s been in there for a long time, do you think everything's okay?”

Felix scoffed. “Marinette, he got _water_ on his shirt. If anything, he probably just doesn't know how to open the door without someone holding his hand and doing it for him.”

Marinette’s face scrunched up. “ _That is not true,_ take that back right now!”

“No, I don’t think that I will.” He nonchalantly traced his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

“You better.” Marinette grumbled.

Alya rolled her eyes as she reached to take a drink of her smoothie. “Oh here we go. These are the two I remember.” She changed her direction to Felix specifically. “You better watch out Felix, when it comes to Adrien you don’t wanna know what she’ll do.”

Felix folded his arms, resting them on the table top. “Oh please. I hardly think-”

Everything about Felix suddenly came to a halt. Any emotion he had was immediately replaced with one of shock as he felt something wet on the side of his face.

Turning towards the source, all he saw was Marinette. She was holding a fork that looked to be previously holding whipped cream. Equally shocked but the only difference was her shocked face couldn’t conceal the smile underneath.

“Did you just-” Reaching on the side of his face he wiped part of it away, bringing his fingers back to see what he was really hoping he wouldn’t.

Yeah it was whipped cream. This girl actually just used her fork to catapult a small bit of whipped cream off her crepes and onto his face. Felix for the first moment internally had a ...what the fuck… moment because of course he would, any sane person would. Though for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

Never in his life had he met such an odd and intriguing girl.

“Okay okay maybe that was too far, here Felix-” Marinette’s laughing died down as she reached and grabbed more of the napkins she gave to Adrien.

Felix took the few she handed to him, wiping at his cheek and by his temple. After he felt like he had gotten all of it off he ran his hand across his cheek bone and felt the side of his hair. 

“Is that all of it? There better not be any in my hair.”

“No no, your hair’s fine- but you got a little…” She pointed to a spot on her own face for Felix to reference though Felix’s second attempt didn’t quite do the job.

“Ah- no- down a bit.. Er, here.” Marinette reached out to wipe it away herself but her hand was lightly swatted away.

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng I _hope_ you are not about to touch my face-” 

Marinette just rolled her eyes and picked up another napkin. “Oh hush, you are such a big crybaby.”

She quickly wiped Felix’s cheek, with one stroke it was whip cream free. 

“Oh- _I'm the baby, sure._ As if you didn't just throw your food at me like a child.” Felix mumbled.

“It was just a joke, besides you were practically asking for it.” Marinette stuck her nose up and started to actually eat her food.

Felix scoffed. “Adrien is my cousin, I’m allowed to say thing’s like that.”

“Allowed to say what?”

The four at the table turned as Adrien came back and took a seat in Felix’s old spot. His clothes looked pretty much dry.

Felix glanced over at Marinette, who made a face at him.

“I was just saying how wonderful you are at opening doors.”

Adrien’s head tilted slightly at Felix’s statement. He was so confused but he couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

“Uh, thank you?.. Did I miss something here? I feel like I missed something.”

“There was a slight… food malfunction, but everything's a okay now.” Alya informed. She gave a sly look to the two across from her. “… At least I hope so.”

Marinette and Felix didn’t miss the subtext in Alya’s comment.

“Yup, right Felix?” Marinette grinned, punctuating her sentence by twirling her fork and taking another bite of her crepe.

Felix lifted his coffee pretending to mull it over before taking a swig. “... _Theoretically…_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix realizing that the only way he can get closer to Marinette is via one on one time. So he invites her to spend an afternoon with him.

“How’s this?” Marinette pulled the piece of shimmering fabric out from the sewing machine. Holding it out so she and Tikki could examine it.

“Looking great Marinette!” Tikki beamed. “This is really turning out to be one of my favorite dresses of yours!”

“Thanks Tikki!” Setting it back down on her desk she ran a hand through her bangs leaning back in her chair. “I still have a lot of work to do though-” Rummaging through a basket of materials she pulled out a roll of ribbon. Showing it off to Tikki.

“Remember this ribbon I got at the thrift shop last week? Well I’m gonna have it sewn all along the-”

Her phone rang.

“One sec Tikki-” Pushing off the side of the desk her chair slid over to where her phone was. 

“Hello?...Hi Papa! What’s up?...oh?... _Wait- What?!”_

Tikki flew over to face Marinette trying to gauge the severity of the apparent situation.

 _“Okay bye Papa-”_ She hung up and immediately raced to look presentable. All the while Tikki was struggling to figure out what was going on.

“Marinette! What’s wrong? Is there an akuma or something?”

“Not quite Tikki-'' She huffed as she slipped on her flats, then made her way over to her sink and mirror to redo her ponytails.

Tikki floated over too. “Then what’s going on?”

“My papa just called from down in the bakery and said a blonde boy from my school came by to see me.”

Tikki tilted her head. “You think It’s Adrien?”

Marinette finished doing her hair and briefly looked it over to make sure it was okay.

“ _No-_ because Papa knows who Adrien is, he would have told me, and there's only one other blonde boy that could be, Tikki!”

Tikki’s eyes widened slightly in realization as Marinette raced past the kwami, frantically putting on her blazer as she headed down the latch.

Realizing there was no slowing this girl down, Tikki flew into Marinette's side bag. Rushing out the door Marinette circled down the stairs.

Focusing mainly on the task of getting down the stairs she wasn’t quite wary of those coming _up_ the stairs, and almost ran over the blonde boy in question.

 _“WuhAH-_ Felix!” Marinette skidded to a stop.

Felix was taken a little bit off guard by the girl's intensity, but for the most part he heard her coming two flights earlier, so he recovered quite quickly.

“Er- hello Marinette, am I catching you at a bad time?”

“No! Not at all.” She clapped her hands together and leaned back on her heels a bit. “Soo, what brings you here?”

Felix cleared his throat. “...After brunch the other day...I thought it would be nice to...you know, ‘hang out’ I suppose, but this time… just the two of us?”

Marinette’s face softened. He wanted to...hang out? There was a short moment where she was processing the question before the corner of her lips turned up in a tiny smile.

“Huh… I would have figured the whipped cream incident would have driven you away.”

Felix immediately made a face that told Marinette he was _not_ amused, but it faded.

“If not the whipped cream, then your witticism will most definitely do the job.”

“Alright, alright.” She surrendered. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Felix looked away for a moment before he answered. “I’m not exactly a resident here, and I haven't really seen any of the local attractions since I was a child so... I was hoping you would know of something.”

“Wow, you're letting _me_ be in charge of your day? That’s quite an honor!” Marinette jokingly beamed.

Felix drooped in unamusement. Yep, that witticism. “Maybe this was a mistake.” He made a show of turning around and leaving but Marinette stopped him. 

“No don’t, I’m sorry, I really would love too!” She laughed.

Marinette started descending the stairs, but at a normal pace this time. “Don’t worry, there's lots of stuff to do around town. I’m sure we can find something.”

As the two made it down to the first floor, they passed through the bakery and were greeted by Tom.

“Ah Marinette, I see your friend has managed to get you away from your sewing machine.” He smiled.

Marinette was smiling too but couldn’t help but groan in embarrassment. “Papaaa.”

“Sorry Mari.” He chuckled. “Are you off somewhere?”

“Yup! I’ll be back later Papa.”

“Alright have fun.” He waved.

Marinette smiled and waved back as she made her way towards the front door with Felix trailing behind. Outside the bakery the two walked alongside the sidewalk.

There was a slight twinge of pain on Felix’s face as he watched Marinette converse with her father. As the two walked outside Felix didn’t really want to talk about it but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Your Father...he seems nice.” 

Marinette nodded. “He is very nice! But when it comes to certain company he can be a little… much haha. Looking back I’m actually glad he sent you up instead of having you wait in the bakery because who knows what he would have tried to talk about.” 

“In that case, I’m glad too. I’m not a fan of awkward small talk. Though I have to say I wouldn’t have completely minded. I was not expecting your parent’s establishment to smell so divine.”

“We do have the best pastries in Paris for a reason!” She proudly beamed.

Felix believed it but he made a skeptical face. “Is that statement true? I have heard that from a couple of people, though I had just assumed they had _really_ enjoyed the pastries.”

When Felix said he heard that from a couple people he really meant he had only heard it from Adrien, but Marinette didn’t need to know that.

Marinette shrugged. “I mean, I think it’s true. It is a widely accepted notion too. Have you ever seen the show fill my shoes?”

Felix shook his head. “I don’t watch television much.”

“Oh, well it's this show where a professional at one thing fills the shoes of a professional at another thing, and my papa was actually on that show with Jagged Stone! And the host absolutely told his audience on live T.V that we have the best pastries in Paris.”

“Wow, I suppose I better come back sometime and see what all the hype is about.”

“You should! I’m sure you’d like it.”

There was a moment where the two fell silent before Felix spoke again. “Do you like books Marinette?”

Marinette studied him for a second. That question was a little out of nowhere. “Books? Uhhhhh, I like some books. Why?”

Felix just pointed ahead of them. A little ways away was a sign outside the front door of a shop. Marinette couldn’t quite make out what it said until they walked closer.

“Buy a book, get a book 50% off for world book day.” She read. “Is that today?”

“Must be.”

As they came up to the front window Marinette peered inside. “Aww such a cute little store.” Turning her head she raised her eyebrow at Felix. “Wanna go inside?”

Felix stepped next to her and peered in the window as well. After judging it for a moment he spoke up. “I have a whole library at home, but I have to admit, there is a part of me that is curious to see their selection.”

The two walked through the doors and were greeted with that new book smell. It wasn’t obvious but Marinette noticed Felix take it in. Ah, he must be a book nerd.

As they walked down the aisles of books Felix stroked the shelves with his finger tips. Stopping he pulled a book out and flipped it open.

Marinette’s eyes fixated on his fingers. Watching them stroke the page from the underside before he flipped it.

Pulling out a random book next to him she did the same thing. Though she didn’t actually have any interest in it.

“...Hey Felix?”

Felix ever so slightly looked up from his book. “Hm?”

Marinette fidgeted with the corner of the book page for a moment. “What made you want to come hang out with me today?”

Felix didn’t answer right away. He simply put the book back and slowly walked further down the aisle. “I don’t particularly know anything about you. I thought this would be a good way to learn.”

Marinette watched him pull another book off the shelf. It was weird...what he just said. As true as it was, she hardly knew anything about him either. Though in all the recent times they’ve spoken it feels as if she’s known him longer than the month he’s been here.

Due to their constant need to quip with each other their interactions have changed into that of old friends without them even being aware they were becoming friends. ...Was Felix her friend? She would say so. Though did _he_ think of her as a friend?... 

Marinette leaned lightly on the wall of books. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“What would you like to share?”

She hummed slightly as she tried to think. “Umm- well. I was born in the year of the rooster?”

“Interesting.” Felix looked towards her, putting the second book away too. “Is that it?”

Marinette groaned. “I dunno! It’s hard to come up with stuff on the spot! How about you go.”

“What?”

“You go!” She repeated. “Tell me something about you.”

Felix put his eyes back on the books. “...I was born in the year of the monkey.”

After a beat Marinette started giggling, in which Felix immediately put his eyes back on her. “What are you laughing at?”

“It’s harder than it sounds huh? How about I ask you another question instead.”

“Go for it.”

“Okay! Let’s see.” She followed Felix around to the other side of the bookshelf as she thought. “Are you a sunrise kind of person? Or sunset?”

Felix shot her a look. “That’s the first question that comes to your mind?”

Marinette raised her hands and shoulders in a shrug. “Yesss?”

“Well...if you're asking if I'm a morning person, I am definitely not. Not on my own at least, but if you're asking what time of the day I prefer then… I suppose it would be the time of day _right_ _before_ sunrise. Where the sun is still below the horizon and everything is calm and light blue. Of course that time of day is the same as right after sunset, but when you’re up early enough to catch it in the morning it feels different.”

“Wow…”

Felix side eyed her to gauge what kind of ‘wow’ that was before putting his eyes back on the shelves. “What, was that not the answer you were expecting?’’

Marinette waved her hands. ‘’No, that was a good answer! Now you ask me a question.’’

Felix thought to himself for a moment. Pulling out another book and examining it however instead of putting it back he tucked it under his arm.

‘’...Ever been to a concert?”

He found the question to be lame, though luckily Marinette gave a pretty interesting answer.

“Uh I’ve been to a couple of Jagged Stone concerts. I designed him a pair of glasses and was commissioned to do the artwork for his most recent album cover so he gave me some tickets for me and my friends as a bonus!”

There was a part of Felix that couldn’t believe it but another part of him wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Are you for real?”

Marinette proudly nodded. “Mmhmm!”

“Hmm, you must be more rehearsed in your craft than I originally thought. I knew you were interested in art and fashion but I had assumed it was more of a recreational hobby and not a form of freelance.”

“It actually is my hobby to draw and design, I only just started getting commissioned by complete accident to be honest, like with the glasses? I made those because Jagged wanted a pair of glasses that didn’t exist and I was his assistant type thing at the time. And my most recent commission, do you know Nadja Chamack?”

Felix shook his head. “I can’t recall.”

“She’s a major news reporter here in Paris.”

“Oh,” Felix nodded once in understanding. “Her, yes I’ve seen her. She commissioned you?”

“Yeah, I’m helping her niece come up with designs for a bridal reception dress! I was totally freaking out when she asked me, like, if this goes well this could be a huge first step into bridal design!” Marinette beamed.

Felix couldn’t help but look Marinette's way as she went off on her bridal design tangent. She’s never talked about her interests in front of him before… the way she smiled as she talked, she had so much love and passion for her work. It was kinda cute...wait what?

The blonde looked away and continued down the book aisle. “That’s er- quite impressive. I’m assuming she found you through Jagged?”

“I think? I also babysit her daughter some nights so I don't know if it was that or because of the Jagged thing? But ever since then I’ve had a lot more people interested in my work! Though what about you, have you ever been to a concert?”

“Yup.” Felix replied as he scanned the next row of books for anything else decent. “I’ve attended quite a few. The most recent one was a matinee showing of an orchestra with my Mother.”

“Ooo, fancy.” Marinette cooed. “Orchestra huh? Are you into any instruments?”

“No, any instrument I play is strictly an extracurricular. I don’t have much interest in it otherwise. I’ve taken violin classes back in London for a long time, and then I decided to pick up the clarinet about… two years ago? But I wouldn’t call myself a professional or anything.”

“Wow, so very humble.”

Felix shot Marinette an incredulous look at her tease. “Oh I forgot to mention that I am _very_ proficient at the flute, various degrees of saxophone, trombone, oboe, of course the bassoon as well-”

Marinette waved the book she was holding at him in an attempt to get him to be quiet. “Oh those are _such lies_ I can totally tell!”

Felix just continued down the aisle. “ _Wow,_ so very intuitive!” 

Putting the book back down she jumped to catch up with him. As she passed through a gap in the aisle she backpedaled, something on display catching her eye.

“Ooooo! Look at these cute little journals!” Marinette excitedly approached a large display of stationary goods. Unable to resist the appeal of cutely designed and packaged paper.

Upon hearing her squeal, Felix back tracked as well. Coming to a stop right next to Marinette, who was scanning through all the different products. He watched her gaze fixate on something specific before she made a high pitched noise of admiration and pull it off of the rack.

“Look at this! It has little hamsters on it! This one looks just like Hamtaro!”

Marinette held up a package of notes that came with two erasers and a pen.

“Hamtar who?”

Marinette pulled the product away, Felix didn’t seem to find it as cute as she did. “Oh, It’s a show I used to watch as a kid about um- hamsters” She cleared her throat. Maybe she was getting a little _too_ comfortable around Felix.

Putting it back Marinette spotted a section of journals. Filling through them so she could see all the different cover designs. “I could really use one of these though, the one I use for sketching designs is getting a bit full.”

Felix watched her pick up one of the journals, flipping through the pages briefly before seeing the price sticker on the back and putting it down. 

“Oh yikes never mind, this place is way overpriced.” She sorta glanced at the rest of the display before moving on to look at something else.

Felix watched her walk away a little ways before he looked back at the journal she put down. As he left to go catch up with her, he subtly stuck the small journal behind him under his vest. Tucking it on the inside of his belt.

Was he sinking too low by stealing trivial items for Marinette? Maybe, but he definitely wasn’t going to pay for over 30 euro on her. And for a book with nothing inside it no less. Even if she didn’t use it surely the action of getting her something would score _some_ kind of points with her right? Besides if he had offered to buy it for her she absolutely seemed like the type of person that would be too altruistic to freely accept without at least getting him something in return.

Marinette took one last look around the store before turning back around to Felix. ‘Well I think I’m done here, what are you getting?”

Felix took out the two small paperback books under his arm. “I was only going to get one, but who could resist 50% off. Right?”

Marinette laughed. “Thank you world book day for providing the nerd his books.” 

Felix rolled his eyes at Marinette as she acted like that sentence was some kind of prayer. The two then made their way back to the front of the store where the cashier was. Stepping up Felix set his two books on the counter.

“Find everything okay today?”

Felix flashed a fake smile for the sake of smooth business. “Yes thanks.”

As he did so Marinette seemed to be gravitated towards a small rack of colorful assorted key chains that was next to check out. Felix watched her look at them for a few seconds. She had this...aura about her that he long noticed was just inexplicably...wholesome and genuine in a way? She was very honest and authentic around him and Felix… wasn’t. 

Tapping his finger on the counter like he was suppressing the urge, he suddenly reached behind himself and pulled out the journal Marinette wanted. Setting it up on the counter to get scanned.

“Can I get this as well?” He leaned in ever so slightly and dropped his voice to a whisper. “It's a surprise.” He nodded his head in Marinette's direction and the cashier understood.

“Oh sure.” Scanning the journal, it was quickly handed back to Felix.

As Felix took out his wallet and paid, the cashier put his two books in a brown paper bag. Folding the top and sealing it with a sticker that had the store's logo on it.

Marinette came back to the counter as the transaction wrapped up and the two walked out the store. 

“Well that was eventful.” Marinette chirped. “I learned that I should maybe try out couponing, and that you like sunrises and apparently play every instrument known to man. Not bad for thirty minutes.”

“Okay obviously I don't play the flute and such, that was a joke. Would you like to know what I’m actually proficient at?” 

Marinette couldn’t tell by Felix’s tone whether or not he was setting himself up for another ‘joke’ or a genuine fun fact, but she played along. “Sure.”

“Believe it or not I actually know quite a number of magic tricks.”

He said it so plainly that Marinette _still_ couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. From the way Felix carried himself, it wouldn’t be so unsurprising to assume he would think ‘magic tricks’ were for children or something.

“Really.”

Felix nodded. “Do you want to see a trick?”

Marinette's curiosity grew. “Alright, I’ll bite. Show me your best trick.”

“Well, It’s not my _best_ trick…” He held his empty hands out for Marinette to see before reaching to the side of her. “- Though I do hope it’ll impress you anyhow.”

With a fancy hand movement he supplied the journal Marinette had her eyes on earlier, seemingly out of thin air. Just as the journal appeared, Marinette's eyes lit up.

“Oh my gosh that’s the! How did you?- When did you get that??”

Felix made an effort not to smile at Marinette’s ecstatic reaction to his run of the mill trick. He handed the book to her. “Haven't you heard a magician never reveals their secrets?”

“Wait you’re giving this to me? Thank you!! You know I was kinda thinking you were making a sarcastic joke again, but honestly that was _really_ cool. Unless you actually didn’t pay for this, then I’ll kick your butt.”

“Oh actually you know what… I don’t remember if I did or not.” Before Marinette was able to yell at him he pretended to pull his receipt from behind Marinette’s ear. He then over dramatically examined it. “Oh yeah it’s on there.

Marinette laughed and jokingly shoved his arm. “Okay okay enough with the magic tricks! You're making my brain hurt.”

Felix folded the receipt and stuffed it in his pant leg pocket. “Alright then bossy, where to now?”

“Ummm. I don’t know.” Before Felix even had a chance to respond Marinette already thought of something. “Oh! Oh! Wait- I know the perfect place we can go to next. It’s just right down the street.”

Felix made a face. “What is it?”

“Ohh, you’ll see. You're gonna love it.” Marinette was an open book to Felix at the _best_ of times. This was not one of those times.

“I’m not quite sure. That face you're making is giving me an impression of the contrary.”

Nevertheless, Marinette managed to drag him to the destination in question.

 _“A roller rink?”_ Felix’s mouth hung open incredulously and his face was scrunched up slightly on one side.

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Felix continued to walk down the sidewalk but was stopped by Marinette who tugged on his sleeve.

“Come on Felix- Have you ever even been to a roller skating rink before?” She whined.

Felix refused to budge. “No, and I wasn’t planning on it.”

Unfortunately for him, Marinette wasn’t budging either. “What happened to letting the Paris resident pick what we do?”

Felix made a face at her before he relented. “...You're exceptionally stubborn, you know that?”

Marinette just smiled at him putting her hands on the front door handle. “You must be rubbing off on me.” 

Felix was about to come back with the fact that uh, no Marinette, any stubbornness you possess is all your own, but entering this establishment left him speechless.

Inside he immediately felt out of place. It was dim like a movie theater, the only major light source being the assortment of colored spotlights above the rink. This place looked like the set of an 80’s coming of age movie. Felix looked like he belonged on the set of...well, definitely not that. 

Felix also didn’t miss the fact that literally nobody was here. There were a few people sitting in the booths but the rink was completely empty. 

That was good in the sense that the less people that see him in this place, the better.

Subtlety he cringed at the scent of the place and the neon decor, but still followed Marinette to the counter where she asked for two pairs of skates.

“How much for a pair?” Felix sighed, reaching for his wallet.

“No no. It’s fine, this place is pretty cheap. I’ll pay for your skates, though if you end up having fun you can feel free to reimburse me.” She smiled. 

Grabbing the skates she walked over to one of the large rectangular seats next to the rink and began to switch shoes. “You do know how to have fun right?”

Felix begrudgingly followed and sat next to her looking very displeased. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing this whole time... _fun?”_

Marinette started to tie her skates. “You don’t _do_ fun, you feel it. What do you feel, Felix?”

The blonde stared at Marinette for a moment and found his gaze lingering on her soft smile. “I feel…”

Her eyes shone with anticipation.

“I feel like I need a bottle of hand sanitizer.” He frowned.

Marinette stuck her bottom lip out in a fake pout. 

Felix’s resolve wavered for a second but he stood his ground. “Okay well you can go and feel your fun and what not, and I’ll sit here and wait for you to be done.” Reaching in the paper bag he pulled out one of his new books. Resting his ankle on his knee he got as comfortable as he could possibly get on what he saw as the grimeyest seats ever.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to continue spending time with Marinette, it’s just that he had to draw the line somewhere. Simply existing in what could only be a germy place for ten year olds? That was pushing it. Being expected to take off _his own shoes_ and put on a pair that has been used by _who knows how many people before him??_ That was just disgusting, frankly.

“Okayy, suit yourself!” Getting up, Marinette glided over to the rink.

Felix was only permitted about 2 minutes worth of reading, before his concentration was broken by _the most horrendous_ music.

Looking over to Marinette she was casually skating away from what looked to be the DJ station. Even from where he was sitting Marinette's sly smile was visible.

She just waved at him as if she was innocent.

Felix internally groaned.

Shutting his book he got up and rested his elbows on the railing that circled the entire rink. Marinette skated over to him.

“Did your book get boring?” She spoke over the music.

“No but something definitely got _loud.”_

Marinette just smiled at him.

“You're enjoying this aren’t you?” He asked.

She nodded before pushing herself off the railing. _“Absolutely.”_ Keeping her eyes on him as she rolled backwards. “Why don’t you put a pause on your snooze fest and get out here and enjoy it with me!” The last bit of her sentence was shouted in the cup of her hands as she rolled further away.

Felix watched her skate away for a long moment. 

There was something about this girl. Felix didn’t know whether it was the way she spoke to him in such a genuinely kind manner while still being playful and engaging, or the way that her eyes seemed to carry the same warmth as her words. But it practically had him possessed.

He had to be, why else would he be trudging back over to his seat to put on these dirty skates? Surely he wouldn't on his own accord… would he? No no, of course not. He was doing this for one reason and one reason only.

Marinette had gone around the rink once and as she was halfway back towards the beginning she saw Felix. He was standing there, in the entrance way of the rink holding onto the railing. 

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight. He was wearing his skates!

She skated over to him. “I didn’t expect you to actually take me up on my offer.”

His gaze was almost on anything but her. “Yes, well, I’ll join you if you can get the bloke who's in charge of the music to put on something else. This racket is giving me a headache.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Why of course.”

Skating back over to the other end of the rink she leaned up to the guy in the music booth. After a moment she made her way back and the music stopped. A beat passed and it started back up again, replaced with a less annoying instrumental type song.

“Is this better? I figured this would be something more your speed.”

Felix listened to the music for a few seconds more before giving his answer. “It’s a welcome improvement.”

“Luckily we’re the only ones out here skating, I dunno if he would have taken my requests if we weren't.” Smiling Marinette continued to skate, though she stopped when Felix did not follow.

“What are you waiting for?”

Skating back to him Marinette noticed he looked... _almost_ nervous. Which was definitely weird to see on Felix because she’s only ever seen smug overconfidence and disinterest. Neither of which were present at the moment.

“I’m just… not warmed up is all…” He supplied.

Marinette laughed. “You don’t need to warm up to skate. It’s just like walking with extra finesse.”

Felix looked at her for a moment before he gently pushed away from the railing and slowly glided off the patterned carpet and onto the smooth floor. He didn’t make an effort to move after that and suddenly something became very _very_ obvious to Marinette.

“Oh my gosh, do you not know how to skate?”

Felix’s head whipped towards her. _“Of course I know how to skate!_ I’ve... never done it before, but how hard can it really be?”

Lifting his foot slightly in his first attempt to move made him immediately slip. He would have fallen on his face if Marinette didn’t swoop in and help him.

Grabbing his hands, Marinette lifted him up. “Apparently it’s a little hard.” She laughed.

As soon as Felix was stable again he pulled his hands away, clearly embarrassed. “I think I can manage.”

It was almost like karma had it out for Felix because his second attempt was not much better. In fact it was exceptionally worse.

And Marinette just watched it unfold.

His efforts in stabilizing himself only made it worse as he immediately made a beeline back to the support wall that encircled the rink. One fatal misstep caused him to finally slip forward, thankfully he was somewhat close to the railing as he was able to catch himself.

Marinette held in her amusement as Felix shimmied his feet so they were where the rest of his body was. After a long struggle he was back standing straight.

Rolling up next to him, Marinette leaned on the railing. Resting her cheek in her hand.

“Need help?” She offered.

Felix shook his head with an exasperated huff. “ _No_ \- I definitely can get the hang of it on my own thank you…”

Slowly he removed his hands from the railing, but immediately slammed them back when he lost his footing.

“ _UGh.”_ He groaned.

“What’s the matter?” Marinette probably would have laughed more, but he looked to be getting genuinely upset so she saved it.

Felix looked at her and after a beat let out a breath. “This is so embarrassing... I don’t like doing things that I’m not good at.”

Marinette blinked at the sincerity of his statement. 

She held out a hand to him. “I can teach you if you’d like...” 

Felix’s irritated expression softened. Looking down at Mari’s hand, his gaze slowly shifted up to her eyes. Upon looking up at her, her lips pressed together in a supportive smile.

Hesitantly, Felix put his hand out to accept. Gently he rested his palm on hers, in which Marinette shifted so she was holding it.

Slowly she started to skate backwards, and Felix let it happen. As they moved away from the guard rail Marinette took Felix’s other hand to stabilize him better.

As Marinette skated she pulled Felix along. Literally pulled. He kept his skates on the ground and let Marinette do the work. That and the tight grip on her hands told Marinette he probably wasn’t too eager to try again so soon.

“Just… bend your knees a liiiittle tiny bit, yeah just like that, and... pretend you're drawing the letter V with your feet. She explained.

Felix looked down at his skates and tried out Marinette's advice. He started to slip at first but due to Marinette guiding him he swiftly recovered and began to skate.

“You're doing it!” She cheered. “See? It’s not so bad.”

“I guess not.” he admitted. “Though out of all the sports I’ve participated in, I still prefer the ones where my feet get to be flat on the ground.”

“You do sports?” Marinette tried to imagine Felix playing sports. With all the dirt and teamwork involved in most of them, every image her brain supplied just seemed so laughably fake. Maybe it was some rich person sport like golf or something.

“Back in London I did Karate.” He answered.

“Hmm… half of me is having a hard time imagining that.”

Felix made a noise that was somewhere in between a laugh and a scoff. “And on any other day I would have a hard time imagining myself skating like this yet here I am.”

Marinette laughed at that too. “Hey, at least you're getting the hang of it!” 

Felix almost snorted in indignation. “I would hardly call being towed along by you, _‘getting the hang of it’_.” 

Marinette giggled. “It takes some getting used to, but you’re doing pretty good for your first time skating. I’d say you’re probably almost good to go on your own, yeah?”

Gently letting go of Felix’s right hand she slowly shifted to the left of him so they were skating side by side. Her hand still gently holding on to his other one.

Now that Marinette wasn’t pulling him, the act of her holding his hand was scorchingly obvious to Felix. As something in his expression changed, Marinette seemed to realize this too.

She quickly pulled her hand away. “SorwAH-” As she tried to pull away she lost her rhythm and fell back onto her butt.

Felix didn’t even attempt to hide the little smidgen of a smile he had forming on his face. After his momentum faded, he carefully turned and skated wobbly back towards Marinette to help her up. “You know it’s actually kind of funny when it happens to someone else.”

“Yeah, why do you think I was trying not to laugh at _you?”_

Felix retracted his hand just as Marinette was about to grab it. “Okay, that’s not funny.” His tone was flat, but Marinette could tell he wasn’t completely serious. He just seemed to be a drama queen like that.

“Hey! Sorry, but if you don’t like it then stop doing things that make me laugh.” She snickered.

Felix blinked. There was never a time that he had _intentionally_ done something to get her to laugh. Of course he wasn't going to make himself look like a fool just for a measly scrap of amusement from the girl but… he realized that her laughter wasn’t entirely something he didn’t want to hear.

He held out his hand for real this time.

Marinette took his grasp and as she tried to pull herself up she ended up taking Felix down with her.

_“Woahwoahwoah-mARIN-”_

He tried to save himself but it was unsuccessful.

 _“-ette…”_ Felix groaned. He propped himself up from the floor and made eye contact with Marinette. “If you did that on purpose, _I swear_ …” His voice was a notch quieter for some reason.

Marinette had a wide eyed look on her face before she burst out laughing.

Suddenly Felix found himself roughly in between frustrated and confused at the girl's response. Though all he ended up being able to do was knit his brows together and stare.

Marinette sat up leaning on her arm, using her other hand to wipe at her eye. Her laughter dying down. “We’re so bad at this.”

Felix’s brows untensed. He wasn’t sure what to say for a split second but then words seemed to come out on their own. “No Marinette your skating, from my understanding, is excellent. I’m the one who’s dreadful at it.” Felix sat up wiping off the front of his vest with his hands. 

“Why thank you, and for the record that was _not_ on purpose.” Standing up with more grace than she had when she fell, Marinette held out a hand to Felix who was still seated on the floor. This time Felix accepted her hand without any hesitation.

As she pulled him up she continued with a small laugh. “But I do think it was a sign that this whole roller rink thing was a bad idea.”

Felix made a slightly amused but knowing face. “ _Clearly…_ You know I tried to tell you. No, let me rephrase that. I _did_ tell you.”

“I know I know, but hey, maybe we can still save this. You want to see if their snack bar is any good?” 

“Umm…” Felix pictured the stereotypical ‘snack bar’ food selection and found it less than appetizing but Marinette’s already dragged him this far no sense in backing out now. Letting out a sigh he relented. _“Why not.”_

Smiling Marinette grabbed Felix’s arm and helped guide him towards the entrance of the rink. Once the two got back to the seating area with their stuff Felix immediately sat down to put his regular shoes on.

Marinette however glided past him. “I’ll go order, what would you like?”

He had no idea. “I don’t really want anything in particular, I guess I’ll just have a taste of whatever you get.”

“Okay!” With that Marinette skated to the snack bar counter.

As Felix slipped into his dress shoes he watched Marinette order. Casually she leaned up against the counter. Her right foot was propped up on the front two wheels of her skate which she idly rolled back and forth.

After a few minutes the person behind the counter came back with a paper box and a milkshake. Grabbing the two items Marinette skated to a table that was nearby and set them down.

As Marinette sat upon one of the tall chairs at the table, Felix approached and examined what she ordered. Much to his surprise it didn’t smell half bad. “What did you get?” 

She opened the paper box to reveal a bunch of...fries.

“Oh well don’t get too excited now, Felix.” Marinette quipped at the lack of a response from the blonde.

“I’m sorry. How excited was I supposed to be over grease soaked potatoes?” Felix grabbed a napkin off of the table and wiped his chair off before sitting in it. 

Marinette was about to put a couple of fries in her mouth before she paused. “Don’t tell me you don’t like fries. Do you not like fries??”

“Well I don’t know!” He snapped, suddenly having to be on the defense for his opinion on deep fried potato strips. “I’ll have some if it’ll make you feel better.”

With that, Felix pulled a couple of fries out and ate them. Marinette watched him as she put the straw in her milkshake and took a long drink.

Wiping his hands together, Felix’s expression remained neutral. “Not bad, tastes exactly the way I thought they would.”

A cheeky smile spread across Marinette's face as she reached for another one. “I’m sure the chef would be delighted to know that Felix Graham de Vanily himself thinks that their cooking is ‘not bad’.”

“Har har.” Despite not being impressed by them, Felix went back for another one too. “I’m sure the chef would be even more delighted to know they were able to cook for _the_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Up in coming fashion designer extraordinaire.”

Marinette made a little gasp noise before laughing at his statement. “Hey you know, you’ve come a long way with this whole complementing thing.”

Felix made a face slightly like he didn’t even realize he gave a complement. “I guess I have.”

He didn’t get the chance to give a better response when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

“One second.” He motioned to Marinette before pulling out his phone. From the way Felix huffed and rolled his eyes before picking up, Marinette could only assume he wasn’t thrilled with the person on the other line.

“Hello?” Felix impassively listened to the voice on the other end. “...I’m a little preoccupied at the moment, can’t this wait?... I personally couldn’t care less about what your father says…”

Marinette blinked. Was he talking to Adrien?

“Fine, I’ll text your ape the address. Talk to you later.”

Felix hung up, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel some lingering tension. “Is everything okayy?” She drawled out the last bit in a higher pitch. Unsure if she was stepping on his toes by asking.

“Everything's fine. Except for the fact that Adrien’s insolent father expects Adrien and me to be sewn to the hip apparently.”

“Oh…” Marinette sympathized, but she didn’t know what else to say. Nevertheless Felix continued.

“His bodyguard will be outside shortly to pick me up. I can offer you a ride back to your house too if you would like.”

“Are you sure that would be okay? I don't want to make anything worse. I know how Mr.Agreste can be sometimes…”

Felix stepped off the chair he was sitting in and brushed himself off, along with Marinette's concern. “Yeah me too, which is why I say screw him. We can give you a ride home Marinette, it's no big deal.”

Marinette’s eyes widened from the way he spoke so harshly about his uncle all the while showing her his rare hospitality.

“...Well o-okay, if you're sure!”

“Let me just grab our stuff and we can get out of here.”

Walking back over to the rectangular seat the two previously sat at, he picked up his book bag along with her flats. When he returned to Marinette he found her sucking down her milkshake like she only had five minutes left to live.

“What are you doing?” He asked flatly, as Marinette’s odd behavior was getting less and less surprising.

Marinette turned to him and then immediately winced. Bringing a hand up to her head she groaned. “Uggghh I was trying to finish this since I didn’t want to bring it in the car. There's no way you guys don’t have a no food policy in that thing…”

Felix gawked at her for a moment. “Marinette, I’m sure you bringing a cup into the car for like 2 blocks would have been fine.” He then huffed out a laugh. “Although, looking back on the way you eat crepes maybe I’d be giving you too much credit.”

Marinette made a face through her brain freeze. “You did _not_ just go there.”

“I did.” Felix stated as he dropped Marinette's flats in front of her feet. “Now hurry up and change back into your shoes.”

Pushing the skates off her feet, Marinette slid back into her own shoes. Throwing away the food mess, she turned in her and Felix’s skates.

As the two exited the building Felix winced at the brightness of the afternoon sun. “Wow I feel like I just left a movie theater, what the hell.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah I kinda forgot that day time was a thing for a sec.”

“Hopefully that brute won't be too long.” Felix held his hand over his eyes as he scanned the road for any glimpse of what might be their ride. The two didn’t have to wait much long after that when the black car he was looking for came into view. 

As it pulled up Felix opened the door and leaned inside. “Could you make a stop at the Boulangerie Patisserie?”

Adrien’s bodyguard made an exasperated face, which made Felix sigh and lean back out.

“If you're worried the detour will make the big Agreste unhappy, I suppose I can just wait out here until you change your mind.” Felix punctuated his point by shutting the car door. However he stopped himself halfway when the gorilla motioned for the two to pile in.

Smiling slightly in sweet victory, Felix moved to the side to allow Marinette to enter the car first.

Feeling a bit bad she immediately spoke up when she got in her seat. “Um, thanks a lot for the ride, uh, sir.” She awkwardly squeaked.

“Mmhmm.” The bigger man hummed.

Once Felix got in and shut the door the car wasted no time in departing. The ride was mostly silent to Marinette’s house since it was basically just around the corner. As the car pulled up in front, Felix exited the car so that Marinette could get out on his side.

As Marinette slid out she spoke. “Thanks for inviting me out Felix! I never imagined myself saying this, but we should..do this again sometime.”

“The pleasure was all mine. Although the next time you fancy _roller skating..._ I’d love it if you gave me a few weeks' notice in advance.” Felix continued to stand next to the car door as he listened to Marinette's reply.

Marinette laughed lightly. “Oh sure sure, though I think I have a bruise that should probably heal first before I even think about going back to that place.”

Felix couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth tug up in amusement. “I’m glad we both can agree on that.”

“Well I don’t want to keep you waiting, see you later!” Marinette waved as she turned away.

Returning the wave goodbye, Felix watched her enter her bakery for a moment before getting back into the car.

Gazing out his window, he kept his eyes on the shop until it eventually turned out of view.

This whole getting Marinette to like him thing was turning out to be easier than he thought.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOO this is the longest chapter I've ever written?? I've been sitting on it since march lmao, so I hope you all enjoy it! The next chapters are definitely going to have more Adrien interactions in them, if any of you are missing the boy dfghjk I'm debating on whether i want to have a bigger Adrien and Felix side plot? If you guys wanna see more of their specific relationship and not just Marinette lemme know! Becasue I have a lot of headcanons for it sdfghjk

**Author's Note:**

> I seen a few felinette posts and i reALLY liked the idea of Felix eventually wanting to be a better person because of Mari sO STRAP UP MATES
> 
> comments / feedback are really appreciated!


End file.
